


Nectar

by sagilarious



Series: Catholic Vampire Lovepile Indulgence [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choir Boy Hajime, Choking, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Switching, Vampires, fear kink, mild omorashi, minor Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagilarious/pseuds/sagilarious
Summary: Hajime was the kind of alluring people made obnoxious biblical references to. Original sin, forbidden fruit; innocence, or at least the illusion, waiting to be tainted by foreign hands. Ritsu was mostly the type to enjoy pampering, but give him one hour with his sweet friend and he found himself bargaining to see a glimmer of skin like an old pervert. There was something about Hajime’s reactions that just made teasing him too good ; he wanted to embarrass him all the time and keep him squirming. He wanted Hajime in a skimpy maid costume, or lingerie, feeding him cakes and tea and cleaning around his cluttered flat.He really wanted Hajime to fuck him.





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a sort of optional story for the main fic in this series—Le temps de l’amour, which is primarily Rei and Shu; but I really wanted to write what happened on the sidelines after Ritsu nearly killed Rei!
> 
> You don’t have to read the other fic to understand this one, though; Just know Ritsu’s been newly bitten and neither Hajime nor him had any clue that vampires were real til just now. Also maybe that vampire magic happens if you feed someone their blood and their wounds heal up, because I like blood but don’t want dear Hajime dead!! x.x

Ritsu never considered himself much the pursuing type; in a number of senses. Being born wealthy meant many things came easy, and yes the privilege wasn’t fair but he wasn’t one to argue...so pursuing a career was never a necessity. He could float from interest to interest within a certain margin, and he’d make it through life drifting; he had so far.

Being attractive meant dating came easy, and sex even easier; so he wasn’t much the kind to enjoy chasing after someone. On the contrary, Ritsu has always loved being spoiled and doted on (by anyone other than his older brother anyway).

Hajime compels him to break from his neutral position a bit more each time Ritsu is around him. Don’t misunderstand, Ritsu has had crushes, loves even; he wasn’t cold hearted. And if you were to pry and give him a few drinks he’d even admit to loving the pursuit of music, not simply settling for it. But he just wasn’t usually the type to put this much effort into a guy if he could help it; and lately it felt very much like he _couldn’t._  

They met during a music department social, voice students searching for accompanying pianist and free time with the graduate students, and Ritsu could have spotted someone so pretty from a mile away. Hajime was so graceful, all kind smile and soft eyes and Ritsu thought immediately that he’d be easy to use. He seemed the genuine charitable type you could still find in faith-centric places like the catholic university he attended; Ritsu really got him in one.

He never really expected to _like_ him, but he didn’t have much expectations for liking anyone after Mao. Moving from his straight childhood friend to a shy catholic choir boy seemed a step-up at least (a very, _very_ small one).

Hajime was the kind of alluring people made obnoxious biblical references to. Original sin, forbidden fruit; innocence, or at least the illusion, waiting to be tainted by foreign hands. Ritsu was mostly the type to enjoy pampering, but give him one hour with his sweet friend and he found himself bargaining to see a glimmer of skin like an old pervert. There was something about Hajime’s reactions that just made teasing him _too good_ ; he wanted to embarrass him all the time and keep him squirming. He wanted Hajime in a skimpy maid costume, or lingerie, feeding him cakes and tea and cleaning around his cluttered flat.

He _really_ wanted Hajime to fuck him.

Christmas was a long-shot; Ritsu showed up to Hajime’s flat in a billowing shirt and pants he’d had to wiggle on, looking like a pirate or a vampire or something. The specifics didn’t matter, he looked goth enough and up for it and he asked his cute Haa-kun if he would accompany him to the club. His wide wandering eyes made promises his mouth didn’t keep, and Hajime declined his offer with a stutter.

Ritsu remembered his eyes now, stumbling into Hajime’s door with a thud. Why couldn’t he convince his friend who obviously wanted a piece to just _do it already?_ Ritsu was cursed to go for the repressed type; either that or wayward vampires at shitty goth clubs. Speaking of which, Ritsu stuttered and gasped, clutching where he had bitten into his own wrist. In his haze to get here he’d forgotten to keep pressure at the wound, he needed to make sure he didn’t bleed like before, like when he remembers being at his brothers flat and grabbing hold of him while he worried. Ritsu wouldn’t admit it, but he hated to make Rei worry.

Sliding down to the ground to sit, Ritsu lets out a yawn into the crisp night air and shivers. He almost closes his eyes, _what a strange place to nap_ , but the door he’s leaning on swings open and he falls on his back, groaning as his head hits the floor. He finds Hajime’s clear eyes staring at him, mouth open and hand clutching what looks like a large can of pepper spray.

“Ritsu-senpai?!” Hajime exclaimed immediately, and Ritsu finds himself being dragged by the armpits into his flat. “You’ll catch your death of cold out there! When I heard something hit my door that hard, I thought you were a burglar or something…!”

Ritsu is still woozy, still drifting, but managed a small smile. Hajime smelled lovely, not in the way you might think of; a sort of spice that seems muskier than his delicacy let’s on. Ritsu may have been sniffing him because Hajime pulled him away at arm’s length. “How drunk are you, senpai? Do I need to induce vomiting?” He asked, seriously, and Ritsu laughed.

“Haa-kun is always so responsible ~. What would I do without you?” he said, leaning into his soft, pastel sleep shirt and probably ruining it with blood. Hajime felt warm as a furnace, and his smell was making Ritsu _itch_ , like he wasn’t breathing it in deep enough. 

“Ritsu-senpai, please all this... _stuff_ you’re covered in is getting everywhere! Do you want to use my bath?” Hajime asked, beginning to pull away.

That won’t do; Ritsu frowned “ _No_ ,” and let’s go of his wounded wrist to bunch his hands into Hajime’s shirt. The man stared at his bleeding wound in shock.

“Oh, _oh my god_ are you bleeding? Senpai we need to call the ambu—“

“NO.” Ritsu insisted, tugging Hajime closer with surprising strength. He felt more dizzy after it, but still better. “If you take me...to a doctor...they’ll kill me.”

Hajime’s beautiful eyes are full of confusion and doubt, so close its most all of what Ritsu can see. “Senpai you aren’t making sense. If you _bleed out_ you’ll die! You have to let me help you.”

Ritsu ran on fumes to get himself here, and barely knew left from right...but even dying animals have their instincts, and he could tell what he needed with each pulse of blood he lost. He could hear the rhythm of Hajime’s heartbeat as he asked “Do you trust me, Hajime?”

“...what?” Was his only reply, genuine shock masking worry and fear. Ritsu felt Hajime’s heart skip a beat.

“Do you _trust me_? Do you want to help me, Haa-kun?” He asked again, faster and more determined. 

“Ritsu-senpai...o-of course I trust you! I really do want to help you!” Hajime cried with genuine fervor; Ritsu shuddered hard. “Please, anything you need.”

“I need blood.” Ritsu said, and the last thing he’s aware of is Hajime’s pale lashes fanning over his flushed cheek before everything blurs together in a rush of dire thirst.

 

***

 

Hajime lived a strange life, when he really thought about it; there were lots of things about himself that were hard to explain in one. Hajime loves tea, singing, and music; he grew up in a choir and went to a high school for theater. He’s always been soft spoken, but never bullied too often, and feels a sense of gratefulness at being raised with care despite his family’s modest upbringing. He’s also always been gay, and to some that note contradicts all the rest.

Meeting his senpai Ritsu Sakuma this year had been strange to say the least. He had seen him around campus before, both him and his brother sticking out in the way they carried themselves, the way they dressed. Hajime had figured, he supposed unkindly, that they were simply grad students who felt too good for mingling with undergraduates. Of course Rei still doesn’t socialize outside of his department, but he’d met him a few times now that Ritsu and he were friends.

Well, “friends.” Ritsu it seemed, is a terrible flirt and Hajime was having trouble dealing with it all.

It’s not as if he hadn’t dated before; he was very private about it but Hajime _had_ seen people in the past. He knew that Ritsu, for all his languid attitude seemed...interested in him. He didn’t really understand _why_ , all Ritsu-senpai will do is tease him! It’s not like Hajime to be suspicious, and it’s not as if he _disliked_ the attention but...he didn’t want to just be another notch in his senpai’s bedpost. 

Still, Ritsu seemed to enjoy his company so they still saw each other very often. He hadn’t really been expecting to hang out with Ritsu directly after he’d rejected going to a dance club, but who was Hajime to leave a (seemingly wasted) friend in the cold?

The lord works in mysterious ways, Hajime figured as he dragged his senpai into his flat with some effort. 

“What did you say?” Hajime squealed, as Ritsu lunged for his throat.

 

***

 

An unsettling _squelch_ seemed to echo, though it couldn’t have; the ceilings of student housing flats are low and not good for acoustics—not like the college’s grand cathedral or it’s well structured practicing halls. No, it was an illusion created by Hajime’s hearing and his proximity to the biting sound. He was screaming, Hajime realized only after a breath inward gave his scratchy throat a reprieve, an instinctive guttural thing. Ritsu’s hair brushed against his cheek, soft and fragrant as his mouth made ravenous slurping sounds against Hajime’s mutilated neck. Ritsu’s hands snaked around him, one pinning an arm in place and the other curling into his hair, pulling his neck taunt to one side as Ritsu began sucking hard at the wound he’d bitten into him. Hajime was finished shouting, but his heart beat was frantic, his limbs twitching, was this real? Was he dreaming? His neck felt like it was on fire, but the pain was a strange, volatile thing; a flame flickering in heavy wind. When Ritsu broke away for a moment to tongue at his injury, Hajime could feel himself shiver, a broken sound leaving him. It should have been relief, but he felt empty without that feeling of teeth in his neck.

Ritsu shook above him, pressing his cool body harder against Hajime, against the pounding of his heart and the heat of blood in his veins. He was hardly himself, starving, sated, shaking, _burning_ . Hajime’s flesh was torn by his fangs, deep wounds sparkling and wet so Ritsu put his mouth back where it belonged and _drank._ Hajime’s taste was better than anything he could describe, better than breathing so he just kept drinking, tasting until he had to breathe again or black out.

The burning had begun to seep, running like watercolor through Hajime’s limbs. His body tensed with it, taunt and twitching, unable to relax or move for the man—was he a man or a monster?—above him, holding him down with surprising strength and taking. As Ritsu sank his fangs into his neck once more, he drew in a breath, head thrown back and spine arching as his fists clenched. Alarm jolted through him, as well as a crest of sudden pleasure, as Hajime realized—It didn’t hurt anymore.

Hajime began to struggle, writhing against what seemed to be Ritsu-shaped stone, immobile save for biting and licking and _drinking his blood_ . One hand pressed against his senpai’s chest as the other tried to writhe free of his grip, and Hajime started panicking. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes spilled over, all of his muscles clenching and unclenching as once again pointed teeth penetrated his skin, sinking deep into his collarbone; the relief he felt had to be _fake_ because how could something like that feel so _good_? Letting out a sob, desperate, Hajime felt his tension abate for long enough to release a pool of warmth at his groin. He kicked, cried out and bucked away but it was hard to stop the flow once it started and he was frightened; a steady stream of piss bloomed down his pants inseam and puddled under his ass.

The warm smell of it permeated the air as Ritsu, _he hoped it was Ritsu_ , finally released Hajime’s collarbone from his mouth with a _pop!_ Hajime shivered and felt a fresh wave of tears run down his face as emptying his bladder clashed with a stab of yearning, craving for his senpai’s teeth, his fangs _inside_ —“S-s-senpai! Please, Ritsu—senpai,” he can hear himself begging, heaving for breath.

Ritsu froze in place at his voice, taking a moment to process. Hajime was pleading with him, calling for him, why? He had to stop to ask, so Ritsu relaxed his jaw and gave the blood oozing out one last lick before pulling away from the bite. Ritsu blinked down at Hajime, eyes and mouth a matching shade of dark red. “Please, Haa-kun?” Breathing heavily and away from the temptation of Hajime’s free flowing blood, he noticed belatedly they were in a puddle of urine. Hajime’s eyes sparkled with moisture, letting out new tears, body trembling. Slowly, so slowly, Ritsu’s brain caught up “Haa-kun, did I scare you?”

Ritsu released the wrist he had pinned, and brought it to Hajime’s tear streaked cheek. Hajime flinched, closing his eyes tight. “Haa-kun…” Ritsu frowned, as his other hand relinquished it’s hold on Hajime’s hair and held his other cheek. “Hajime,” He said, closer to the flush of his face, the delicacy of his lashes. His eyes fluttered open, eyebrows drawn together as Hajime blinked at Ritsu. “Didn’t you say you trusted me?”

Hajime sniffles, bringing a hand up cradle on of Ritsu’s own. “I-I did, senpai.” Ritsu kisses the corner of his mouth, soft as can be.

“Did I hurt you?” Ritsu placed a hand on the wound at his neck, almost possessive.

“It,” Hajime gasped, tension crashing through him like a wave, ebbing and flowing. He realized he was hard, leaking pre and aching in his pants, with Ritsu’s erection pressing against his stomach to match. “It, it didn’t. It didn’t hurt, Ritsu-senpai.”

Ritsu nearly purred, licking his lips so close his tongue grazes Hajime’s open mouth. “That's good, Haa-kun, see? Nothing to be afraid of. Senpai would never hurt you.” 

“Th...Thank you, Ritsu-sen—“ Hajime began before being cut off by Ritsu’s lips.

Using Hajime’s surprise, Ritsu licked at his open mouth with a bloody tongue and deepened their kiss. Hajime let his eyes shut, strain dissipating from him with a soft sigh. His chest still hiccuped with sobs, but he moved his arms to wrap around Ritsu instead of pushing away, enjoying the weight of him on his chest smothering his earlier trepidation. The kiss was messy, off-rhythm from Ritsu’s energy and Hajime’s slack form, drool forming at the corner of Hajime’s mouth in a way that would embarrass him if he wasn’t so far gone into arousal.

Ritsu rummaged around his pocket with one hand, pulling out two packets of lubricant and a condom. Pulling away, he nicked Hajime’s bottom lip and caused it to bleed, to his surprise his kouhai gasped and grabbed his back tighter. Even at his full strength Hajime’s grip felt week; but Ritsu didn’t dwell on that too long. 

Standing, he removed his clothes with a fury, so speedy Hajime had barely opened his eyes before Ritsu grabbed him by his soiled collar and dragged him onto the living room couch. Hajime grabbed for him, eyes wide in something like wonder, staring at Ritsu’s face, his chest, his lips, his thighs. Ritsu noticed the bite marks (more gaping tears than perfect double circles) were beginning to shrink at his neck and collar; he was unbuttoning his shirt as one of Hajime’s hands reverently petted his thigh, hand brushing suddenly against the underside of his dick. He put down the lube and tore Hajime’s shirt open with both hands.

Hajime’s heart had calmed enough to stop him from sobbing, but his hysterical arousal hadn’t ebbed a bit. He was trying to control it, himself as his senpai kissed him open-mouthed and filthy but seeing his beautiful figure straddling his waist was enough to put better judgement aside. His skin was cool and smooth, lean muscle and dark hair trailing down to a cock Hajime wanted in his mouth, _christ help him_. His lip was bleeding, he should still be bleeding elsewhere but even the metallic taste made him whimper and ache. Ritsu had drunk his blood, taken his blood. His senpai’s dick leaked over his hand as Hajime squeezed, hands coming down to touch where he wanted to taste; Ritsu moaned.

He tore at a lube packet and dribbled the contents over a hand; Hajime looked up at Ritsu and Ritsu smiled, mouths crashing hard together as he shoved a finger inside himself. The feeling of warm skin against his own was electrifying, his whole body felt light and his chest flushed, nipples taunt and grazing against his kouhai.

 _He is mine_ , Ritsu thought as he rushed into two digits, pushing them in and out and scissoring. Panting into their kiss, Ritsu put a steadying hand to Hajime’s chest, nails scratching. “Haa-kun~,” he breathed, pulling his fingers out impatiently. “Would you like to fuck me?”

Hajime’s body shook, hand stilling at Ritsu’s cock in shock. He pulled back, just enough to put his mouth at the crook of Ritsu’s neck and bite down gently; Ritsu moaned, startled. “ _Yeees,_ ” Hajime answered, licking a stripe from jugular to adam’s apple.

Ritsu didn’t need more than that; he took the condom out of its package with practiced ease and rolled it on, following up with the lube. Hajime hissed into his shoulder at the cold liquid, but a hand came down to shyly rest at on one of his asscheeks, warm and suggestive but not squeezing or grabbing. _Haa-kun is so polite_ , Ritsu thought with a little humor, lining himself up with his dick.

Enjoying the sensation, Hajime rubbed the head of his cock against Ritsu, wondering again if he was dreaming. Certainly the tight, wet heat of his senpai sinking down on his cock was much too vivid for a dream, and almost too much for Hajime to hold on. Tossing his head back, Ritsu groaned as he sunk down with his full weight, thighs resting on either side of Hajime’s lap; he sighed fully seated.

Ritsu’s patience had dwindled while prepping himself, and didn’t return once the stretching burn of Hajime’s dick entering him abated; he set a hand around Hajime’s throat and bounced his hips, pace brutal. Hajime choked back a shout, grabbing at Ritsu’s thigh, his ass, pupils blown wide and eyes dark. The way his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, the flush of his cheeks, the slight stain of red to his mouth from the blood Ritsu had smeared there, Hajime’s own blood, it was _obscene_. Ritsu’s hand tightened around his throat, squeezing. 

“ _O-oh_ !” Hajime panted, straining against his senpai’s hold but feeling his toes curl. His whole body tingled with sensation, pins and needles shooting through his limbs as he thrust up to meet Ritsu’s hips, wanting to be even deeper, even closer. Ritsu let out an appreciative purr, closing his eyes and arching his back and flexing the fingers around his neck. “You’re doing _so_ good, Haa-kun~.”

Ritsu felt him twitch inside as Hajime moaned, spreading his legs wider to get a different angle, gasping as pleasure jolted through him. Ritsu tossed his head back and slammed his hips down harder, finally finding his prostate and feeling his body shake with overstimulation. Ritsu’s hands clawed welts down Hajime’s chest as his kouhai met his thrusts, panting audible and trim nails digging into the meat of his thighs. _Finally a fallen angel_ , Ritsu thought, smug through his frenzy.

 _Heaven on earth_ , Hajime thought as his cock pounded in and out of his senpai, hardly believing his eyes at the beautiful man in his lap. “Senpai...Ritsu-senpai is so beautiful,” He gasped, in a whisper as if it were secret. Fumbling a hand away from Ritsu’s thigh, he grabbed for Ritsu’s dick; the other man nearly howled, tightening around him like a vice. 

“ _Yes_ , that’s good, Haa-kun  _touch me—_ “ Ritsu gasped, leaning forward and groaning into Hajime’s ear. He nibbled at his earlobe, licking the shell and breathing hot and cold onto sensitive skin. Hajime sped up his movements, hand pumping and hips bucking with renewed energy as he could feel himself teetering on the edge. One hard thrust had his senpai hissing, fangs glinting in the light as he moved the hand from Hajime’s throat to tangle in his hair. Ritsu pulled _hard_ , knocking the wind out of Hajime just as much as the choking had. He feels his breath return in a rush as he gasps, Ritsu sinking his fangs into his neck once again.

The orgasm that hits him is pure ecstasy: Hajime moaned, his body taunt like a bowstring, arched and buried deep in the heat of Ritsu. He could feel  Ritsu cumming between them, Hajime clumsily fisting him through it as he emptied into Ritsu’s ass, whimpering moans mixing with the desperate, messy sound of Ritsu feeding from his blood. They were both trembling, sighing, gripping, as if swayed in a current they felt in tandem.

Ritsu’s fangs left him, and Hajime felt the loss like a blow, pouting and about to beg, _Senpai don’t go_ , but the thought was silenced with a blood-slicked kiss. Hajime moaned, uncouth and messy into Ritsu’s mouth, tongue delving deep; they were both still hard. 

With a shudder, Ritsu grabbed Hajime’s cum covered hand by the wrist, pulling back. He smiled, face alight with mischief as he licked at Hajime’s soiled hand, watching. Hajime’s free hand gripped his hip hard, the man himself watching with wide eyes, shocked but dilated almost black. Once Ritsu had gotten most of the mess off, he pushed the hand away and put a hand at Hajime’s chin. Tilting it back just so, Ritsu shoved his cum covered tongue into Hajime’s mouth. His kouhai squeaked, tensing for a moment; but he didn’t resist as Ritsu gripping him closer, tangling their tongues together to taste. The power trip of feeding Hajime his cum, Hajime _letting him_ was as dizzying as a drug in Ritsu’s veins; his need swelled with a sudden urgency.

Ritsu managed, at some point, to get up from Hajime’s lap (and dick) and bring them both to crash and kiss and grope down his short hall. They were both nearly feral with it, the desire overwhelming reason or logic to become a single throbbing rhythm; Hajime’s heartbeat under his hands.

They crashed into the bedroom, Ritsu tripping and falling face down into the bed gracelessly. He groaned, but didn’t have the mind to feel embarrassed when he could be doing better things. Speaking of which; Ritsu clicked his tongue, Hajime shouldn’t be _not_ touching him, and he was there on the bed _alone_. Turning around, the expression on Hajime’s face as he looked down at him was...worth it. He looked debauched, neat hair wild and sticking up in places, skin flush with arousal and bruises with every inch of skin on display. Ritsu swallowed, “What are you staring for when you can come touch me?” 

Hajime jolted, already flushed face reddening. He approached the bed with his eyes squarely on Ritsu’s ass and said “It’s just...it’s—“ Ritsu arched his back, giving himself a lovely view of Hajime’s embarrassed and aroused expression, and Hajime a lovely view of his asshole “—it’s, uh, dripping…”

“Does Haa-kun want to clean me up like he did earlier?” Ritsu teased. There was a slight hiccup to Hajime’s breathing, but to Ritsu’s surprise he felt a slender hand on his flank. 

“Yeah, okay,” Hajime said, before licking a long stripe over Ritsu’s asscrack. Ritsu’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he gasped, shocked breathless. 

Hajime’s mouth is a _sin_ , giving little kitten licks and sucking at his hole, and Ritsu had never been more grateful to be godless. Once the initial, paralyzing arousal wears down he shook, legs parting wider to rub his cock against the sheets where he’s already dripping pre. _Oh fuck_ , Ritsu thought as heat shot through him, already feeling close.

“ _Haa-kun_ —Haa-kun is so dirty,” Ritsu said, tilting his head to the side. “If you want— _nnh_ —if you want me clean you have to..you have to go _in_.”

Hajime moaned against him, the vibrations almost ticklish. The hands gripping his asscheeks clench, spreading and squeezing as Ritsu panted “You came so _deep_ in me, got me all dirty, you gotta finish what you started _Hajimee_ —!”

Hajime’s never been a quitter and sex definitely applied; Ritsu’s goading lead him to stretch his hole open with his thumbs, only giving the lewd wetness of Ritsu’s entrance a glance before delving his tongue in as far as it could reach. Ritsu moaned, an unintelligible sound and then Hajime’s name, as he wiggled the muscle inside, thrusting his tongue in and out.

The heat of him, the _taboo_ of the act was getting Hajime embarrassingly hard; it should be gross but he yearned for more taste, more cum to lick out of him. Ritsu kept moving away from his mouth to hump at the sheets, but Hajime wasn’t done; he lifted Ritsu’s hip with one hand and fondled his sack with the other, offering relief. The sobbing groan that ripped from his senpai seemed grateful. 

“Haa-kun, _Hajime_ , you’re soo good, getting me so clean, _I’m going to_ —“ Ritsu started, breaking off as Hajime’s hand circled the head of his cock and his tongue fucked into him, the feeling just short too much. Ritsu’s voice gives out as he cums a second time with a low whine.

Hajime moved his mouth off of Ritsu’s hole with one last reverent kiss, almost sweet. He flipped Ritsu over, lapping at the cum that got onto his abdomen. _I have to clean up the mess I made_ , Hajime reasoned as an excuse for his lewd behavior, swirling his tongue around the head of Ritsu’s cock before he was yanked away and pushed down on the bed. Ritsu had a hungry look in his eyes, irises glowing in the darkness of the room.

“Haa-kun is eager,” Ritsu smirked, and loved the way Hajime tensed as if he was suddenly unsure. “But he needs to wait his turn.” he insisted, before spreading Hajime’s legs wide, watching him hide behind his hands and gasp. Ritsu settled his face between them, feeling himself nearly drunk on the smell of sex and sweat and Hajime.

Nuzzling a thigh, he planted light, kind kisses and ignored the twitching erection that begged for attention. Hajime was too good a treat to waste, he’d have to eat his fill before they were done.

 _Speaking of which…_ Ritsu thought distantly, and bit hungrily into Hajime’s thigh, his cute kouhai crying out in shock.

 _Yes_ , he thought blissfully. An oasis in the desert, Hajime’s blood felt like liquid life as he gulped it down his throat, messily releasing the flesh but letting the blood drip, licking it away from Hajime’s fair skin leaving it pink and bruised. Hajime was panting above him, thrusting his hips into nothing like he couldn’t help it; Ritsu could see his cock jump each time he grazed a fang across his skin.

Ritsu wasn’t nearly done with the newest bite he’d created, tonguing open the largest gash when Hajime cried out, “S-senpai! _Please_!” 

Ritsu paused, replacing his tongue with a fingertip, jabbing it in meanly to watch his nail stain scarlet. “Please what, Haa-kun? What do you need?”

“I-inside!” Hajime shook, a sob ripping anew from his throat and making Ritsu achingly aware of his hardon brushing against the sheets.

He was on top of Hajime as quick as lighting, rubbing their erections together and staring with dangerous focus. “Inside? Haa-kun wants me inside him?”

Hajime gasped, blinking away his tears but afraid to meet Ritsu’s gaze so close, he rolled his hips upward and bit his lip. He had meant Ritsu’s fangs, _teeth inside me breaking my skin taking my blood, taking taking yes_ , but Ritsu’s cock? He nodded his head before thinking about it and Ritsu was kissing him again, deep and dirty, making Hajime’s toes curl in.

Ritsu was bigger than Hajime was, bigger than he was used to taking...with a free hand he grappled with his nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube. Hajime handed it to Ritsu, meeting his eyes finally and being taken by the desire therein. Ritsu smiled, wide and fierce, “Haa-kun’s such a pervert, having something like this so close~”

“That’s not—“ Hajime started, pouting, but Ritsu steals his breath again with a hand at his throat. It isn’t cutting off air, but the threat of it shoots electricity down Hajime’s spine, eyes freshly watering. Ritsu smiled again, more languid “Haa-kun is _my_ pervert.” He said, darkly. Hajime can only moan in response.

Releasing his throat, Ritsu uncapped the lubricant and spread a liberal amount on his hand, using the other to lift one of Hajime’s knees high. The position is embarrassing, but Ritsu still holds Hajime there as he thrust in his first finger to the knuckle, startling a yelp out of him. His pace was as brutal as it was riding him; Ritsu had always seemed languid in life but in passion he was driven, focused.

 _Feral_ , Hajime thought unbidden, as Ritsu’s two fingers stretched him to the point of pain without stopping. It hurt, his heaving chest told him as Ritsu’s licked and bit as his left nipple while thrusting fingers in hard, back and forth, unrelenting. It hurt, Hajime’s tears told him as his senpai yanked at his hair until he sobbed, eyes spilling over again and again to wet his cheeks. _It hurts_ , he thought as Ritsu added a third finger, and jabbed at his prostate with precision.

“Ritsu-senpai!” Hajime choked, realizing that _hurt_ didn’t mean he wanted Ritsu to _stop_.

“You’re all wet and open for me, Haa-kun~.” Ritsu murmured into his ear, stretching his entrance with his fingers. “Do you want it? Want my cock inside to fill you up?”

“Yes, please, oh god,” Hajime answered honestly, too far gone into desperation for embarrassment. He wiggled his hips in a way he hoped was enticing, all he could feel was an aching need.

For all his roughness with prep, Ritsu entered Hajime slowly. He takes his time, shallow little thrusts at each inch to give Hajime time to adjust to his length, murmuring sweet compliments in his ear and kissing him deeply. It felt like an eternity before Ritsu was fully seated, but once he was Hajime trembled at the feeling of fullness.

“Oh, senpai…” He let out, sighing. Ritsu rested on his elbows and pinned him with deep red eyes, “Call me by my first name, Hajime. You can do it.”

Hajime’s eyes widened, mouth forming a small “o” before Ritsu adjusted himself again and rolled his hips. “ _Haah_ ,” is his only reply as Ritsu does it again, and again, and again.

Hajime was lost to thought, his body becoming an aching vessel for pleasure and heat. He was moaning, he should be quieter, more focused on his senpai but Ritsu’s cock grazes that spot inside him with each thrust and he feels undone. His hands scratch, cling, grab at Ritsu wherever they can. Blinking away tears, Hajime sees his senpai radiant, erotic, divine; light from outside his bedroom wrapping his form in a glow—a halo of light. Ritsu licks his lips obscenely, neck taunt and brow furrowed in concentration on pleasure, on sins of the flesh.

Ritsu grabs at his other knee, using both as leverage to bend Hajime nearly in half and thrust into him hard. He lets out a strangled moan, this was even better, Hajime’s ass clenched down on him so tight—“ _Hajime_ , Hajime you feel so—“

Hajime nearly shrieked, his new position bring Ritsu even further inside, splitting him open, tearing at him to make space just for his cock. He sobbed, one hand wiping tears as the other clawed at the sheets, “ _Ritsu_ , it’s too deep, I can’t, you’re inside so _much_ , please _don’t—don’t stop ithurts god—!_ ”

Their moans mingled, and the sound of skin slapping against skin was almost drowned out by Hajime’s hiccuping moans, Ritsu’s panting breath. Hajime was so close, he felt like he could go crazy, toeing the edge with something missing. On a hard thrust, Ritsu gasped and his fangs glistened in the low light; Hajime was wracked with a familiar billowing tension.

“Senpai—Ritsu, bite me, ooh please, need you in me, take me please pleea—“ he begged, grabbing for Ritsu’s hair, his shoulder. Ritsu let out a grunt, undignified at the interruption but blood beckoned him closer to Hajime, closer to the precipice.

Folding Hajime’s legs spread to a near split Ritsu leaned onto Hajime, chest to chest as he fucked into the tightness of him. Hajime looked every part an angel, even like this, mouth stained bloody and cheeks wet with tears, begging for his cock and his teeth. Ritsu felt his heart clench; _his_ Hajime. “Hajime is _mine_ ,” He said, and dug his fangs into his kouhai’s chest, just above the heart.

Hajime felt himself scream this time, right before his vision whited out and he came. Ritsu kept fucking him through it, fangs deep in his skin as he clenched around his dick and shot over their stomachs, cocks sandwiched between them and hardly touched. Hajime’s climax and blood, was enough; Ritsu’s eyes rolled back and he came, cum spurting inside Hajime’s ass as the muscle tightened around him, milking. Ritsu moaned against the blood flowing into his mouth, letting it drip from his jaw as he felt himself thrust into Hajime a few more times, eyes watering and overstimulated. 

Their heaving breaths were the lullaby that brought both men down, the astronomical high settling into a warm embrace. Hajime broke the silence, he asked, “Am I?” 

Ritsu took a moment, characteristic lethargy setting back into him as he rubbed his cheek against Hajime’s chest. “Mmh?” He replied. 

Hajime ran a hand through Ritsu’s hair, and he could feel his breathing stutter, “Am I...yours?”

Ritsu smiled, giving the healing bite over Hajime’s heart a tender kiss. “You can be if you want, Haa-kun.” 

“I want!” Hajime said, sitting up suddenly and taking Ritsu with him, hands on his senpai’s shoulders. “Ritsu-senpai, I love you!” 

Ritsu blinked at him, looking displeased at being moved but his gaze softened a moment later, annoyance melting away. Hajime looked at him seriously with his clear eyes, beautiful and wide and honest even after all this. Ritsu just couldn’t help himself around this kid; he smiled. “That’s what’s so good about you, Hajime. You love someone like me~.”

Hajime opened his mouth to respond, but Ritsu kissed his parted lips.

“I love you, too.” he said, and they fell back onto linens soft as heaven’s clouds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you’ve read the other part of the series I admit to this ending being slighty off-story—but I figured I wouldn’t make those HajiRitsu fans suffer through Ritsu realizing he may have murdered his brother and the frenzied searching thereafter.
> 
> This fic was incredibly self indulgent and probably should have come /after/ I finished the main story, but that’s not always the way the cookie crumbles! Thanks to ana for always supporting me, and encouraging my writing; thanks to peach, for introducing me to ensemble stars! And thanks to Ritsu, for calling Hajime a “geezer pleaser” that one time because my dick has never been the same.


End file.
